Spiral Mountain Friendships
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel and Jamie love to go exploring because it often leads to new places...and new friends. :) Done as a request for pokemonsora01. :)


**pokemonsora01, who owns Jamie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! :) Enjoy! :) **

**Banjo Kazooie belongs to Rare Limited. I only own Rachel. **

**A/N: When you guys leave a review, please be gentle. This is my first Banjo Kazooie story. Thank you. :)**

* * *

**Spiral Mountain Friendships**

It was a beautiful day outside as two cousins who were practically siblings walked down the path. "I wonder what new place we'll find to visit," Rachel said as she led the way with Jamie behind her.

"Not sure," he said. "But I'm game for anywhere."

The taller girl smiled at him before they stopped near a cave with a sign on it. "Spiral Mountain, this way," she read the sign.

Jamie took a look. "The path goes through the cave," he said. "Want to check it out?"

"Sure."

The two walked into the cave, noticing how it was lit with torches. "Well, that's one worry out of the way," Rachel said. "I was worried it would be too dark and we'd have a hard time finding our way."

The boy nodded. "Still, maybe we should take a torch, just in case," he said.

"Good idea," his older cousin agreed as she grabbed a nearby torch, holding it in front of them as they continued walking. Thankfully, the path wasn't too long and they reached the end of the cave. Setting the torch down, Rachel led Jamie to the opening of the cave and they stepped out by a waterfall overlooking the area.

"Wow," Jamie said in surprise.

"My thoughts exactly," the older girl said.

The view was breathtaking. There was a large vegetable patch that looked to be thriving, another waterfall besides the one they were standing by, and a small lake with a spiral mountain in the middle of it all. "That must be why it's called Spiral Mountain," the boy commented.

Both then noticed a giant witch's head with glowing green eyes carved into the side of a cliff. Rachel shuddered. "Okay, that's the one creepy thing about this place," she stated.

"No kidding," Jamie said in agreement before they found the path nearby and followed it down until they were at the base of the spiral mountain.

"Go up?" The tall girl asked.

He nodded. "Go up."

Surprisingly, it was an easy climb, though they did stick together and made it to the top, enjoying the view and doing their best to ignore the giant witch's head. "Hey, look over there," Rachel said, pointing towards a corner to a blue house that looked welcoming. "Let's go say 'hello' to whoever lives there."

Jamie didn't look so sure. "I don't know," he said, his shyness coming out a little as he felt nervous.

Rachel smiled, knowing her cousin was a bit shy. "Hey, come on," she said encouragingly. "The people are bound to be friendly."

They began making their way to the house and as they were almost there, the door opened and a bear wearing yellow shorts and a blue backpack came out, followed by a mole with glasses and an orange vest and a skull-faced man. A red bird was inside the bear's backpack and it looked like a breegull from what the cousins recalled about birds.

A bit surprised, but still wanting to introduce herself and her cousin to these people, Rachel took a deep breath and walked up to them with Jamie hiding behind her. The mole was first to spot them and he came a bit closer. "Who are you?" He asked.

His question got the attention of the others and they turned to look at the two cousins, seeing the boy hiding behind the girl, who took a deep breath and smiled in a friendly way. "Hi, I'm Rachel," she said. "What are your names?"

Her friendly question put them at ease. "I'm Banjo," the bear said with a smile before gesturing to the bird in his backpack. "This is Kazooie."

The mole stepped forward more. "I'm Bottles," he introduced himself.

"And I'm the shaman, Mumbo Jumbo," the skull-faced man said.

Seeing they were friendly, Rachel smiled and turned to find Jamie still hiding behind her. "Come on, cous," she said gently and encouragingly. "Introduce yourself."

Taking encouragement from her, Jamie took a deep breath and slowly came out from behind Rachel, noticing everyone was looking at him. "H-Hi," he said shyly. "I'm J-Jamie."

Banjo came up to the boy, who looked up at him nervously as he saw he only came up to just under Banjo's chin in height. "Hi, Jamie," he said with a friendly smile. "You don't have to be nervous. Every one of my friends are great."

Appreciating the kind words, Jamie smiled shyly at him a little. Kazooie suddenly popped her head out from Banjo's backpack. "Hey, Shy Guy," she said with a friendly chirp.

Jamie laughed a little at that, feeling a bit more at ease now. "Hey, why don't we show you around?" Mumbo Jumbo suggested.

"Yes," Bottles said in agreement.

Banjo nodded. "It's a pretty big place," he said.

"Very big," Kazooie said.

"Sure!" Rachel said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Jamie agreed.

During the tour, the boy stuck close to Banjo as he showed them around and told them of his adventures to stop Gruntilda the witch and rescue his sister. "Is that witch the same as the creepy one carved into the mountain?" He asked the bear.

Everyone laughed at that and Kazooie smiled. "I'm glad someone finally said how creepy that carving of Gruntilda is," she said, making Jamie laugh some more and come more out of his shell, something that made Rachel happy.

Just then, they heard a rumble of thunder. "Sounds like rain," Rachel said worriedly.

"We can take shelter at my house," Banjo said kindly.

They all hurried back, shutting the door just in time as it began to pour outside. "Well, there's no way Jamie and I will be able to get home until the story ends," the taller girl said, checking the weather on her phone. "And that won't be until late tonight."

Kazooie poked her heard out again. "You guys could stay here for the night," she said.

"Great idea, Kazooie," Banjo said with a nod. "If you two are okay with that."

Rachel gave them a smile. "Yes," she said. "As long as it's not too much trouble for you."

"Oh, no," Kazooie said with a gentle head shake.

"Not at all," Banjo said reassuringly.

* * *

_An hour later..._

Banjo, Kazooie, Bottles, Mumbo, and Rachel were playing Crazy Eights while Jamie was sitting on the floor in front of the fire in another room with a blanket wrapped around him, shivering and whimpering every time the thunder boomed and the lightning flashed. Very few knew this, but Jamie was afraid of thunderstorms. Rachel knew and didn't blame him as the storm could get loud and those sounds could get unnerving.

"Hey, Jamie? You okay?" A voice asked.

The boy turned to find Banjo coming up to him, looking worried. "I'm fine," he said.

Just then, a loud boom of thunder sounded, to which Jamie whimpered and pulled the blanket around him tighter.

Seeing that his new friend was afraid of thunderstorms, Banjo fell into thought before getting an idea. Grabbing his banjo and going over to his blue chair near Jamie, he sat down. "Would you like to hear me play?" He asked.

Grateful that the bear was trying to help him get his mind off the storm, he nodded. "Yes," he said, looking at the bear as he began to play a relaxing tune on his banjo, one that was helping Jamie calm down as he listened intently to the tune. When the tune finished, Jamie grinned. "That's a great tune," he said.

"Thanks," Banjo said with a smile. "I thought of it while sitting on top of the spiral mountain one day and dedicated the tune to it."

Another boom of thunder sounded and lightening flashed outside. Jamie flinched, but didn't whimper this time. Noticing this, the bear smiled. "Would you like to hear more about my adventure to stop Gruntilda?" He asked.

One thing Jamie loved besides music was a good story and he eagerly nodded. "Yes, please," he said.

Smiling, Banjo patted the seat next to him, as the chair was large and could fit two people. The boy stood up and went over, sitting next to the bear, who wrapped a friendly arm around the boy, something Jamie appreciated.

The bear began telling the boy more about his adventures, even telling him how Kazooie once scared Gruntilda when she had tried to stop them and the bird had popped out of Banjo's backpack and squawked loudly, making the witch jump and vanish in surprise. Jamie laughed at that one and listened to the rest of the story, feeling a bit sleepy when Banjo reached the end. He looked at the boy and smiled gently at seeing his friend was feeling sleepy. He rubbed Jamie's back. "Sleepy?" He asked gently.

Jamie nodded a little before looking up at the bear. "Banjo, could you play your spiral mountain tune again?" He asked hopefully.

Nodding, the bear grabbed his banjo and began playing the tune, but it was much softer and slower this time, almost like a lullaby. Listening to it, the boy felt sleepier and the lulling tune was putting him to sleep, so he closed his eyes just as the tune finished and fell sound asleep. Banjo smiled at seeing this and set aside his banjo before grabbing a blanket and placing it over himself and the boy.

A little while later, Rachel happened to notice it was very quiet as the storm had passed on, but she also didn't hear anything from the room where Jamie was and where Banjo had gone to check on the boy. She glanced at Bottles, Kazooie, and Mumbo. "Is it just me or is it really quiet?" She asked softly.

Bottles nodded. "It is quiet," he admitted.

"Maybe we should check on Banjo and Jamie," Mumbo suggested.

"Yes," Kazooie nodded, a bit worried about her best friends.

The four quietly walked down the short hallway and made it to the room where the two were and stopped at the scene in front of them, all smiling.

Banjo and Jamie were both sound asleep in the large blue chair and the bear had an arm wrapped around the boy as he leaned into the bear's fur. The banjo was sitting beside the chair and a blanket was over the two of them. All four smiled again and Rachel took out her phone to snap a picture of the two, saving it in her pictures.

Bottles shook his head. "I'm not surprised Banjo fell asleep," he said.

"Neither am I," Mumbo said in agreement.

Kazooie giggled a little. "Nor I," she said.

Rachel smiled. "And I'm not surprised Jamie made another great friend," she said, proud of her cousin.

"He's a good kid," Mumbo said with a nod.

The older girl smiled. "Thanks," she said.

The four quietly headed back to their card game, letting the two friends sleep in peace.

* * *

**The song Banjo plays is the music for Spiral Mountain in the game: Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts. :) **

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
